Хокстон
Хокстон (ориг. Hoxton) — это играбельный персонаж в PAYDAY: The Heist, PAYDAY 2 и PAYDAY: Crime War. Описание Родом из Шеффилда, Южный Йоркшир, Великобритания. У него есть два брата, о которых ничего не известно. Он и его братья устраивали "разборки" с хулиганами, футбольными болельщиками и бандитами. Никогда долго не задерживался на предыдущих работах, а также обманул множество людей. У него появлялись долги. Запугивая людей, он заставлял их работать на себя, таким образом он вскоре погасил долги. Своё первое ограбление (алкогольного магазина) он совершил в возрасте 19-ти лет. Во время совершения грабежей на территории Великобритании, он встретил Кловер, для которой стал напарником, а по совместительству — учителем по криминальному делу. После долгого периода совместных ограблений Кловер решила отделиться от Хокстона и скрылась вместе с грузовиком, полным штурмовых винтовок L85. Хокстон подумывал о том, чтобы убить её, но, в конце концов, гордый тем, что сумел хорошо её обучить, решил оставить её в живых. Затем Хокстон отправляется в США, где позже вступает в команду PAYDAY, а Кловер остаётся в Великобритании.После чего из "Фактов мира PAYDAY" узнаётся,что после вступления в банду PAYDAY они забыли о прошлом и стали верными напарниками. В результате подставы Гектором к событиям PAYDAY 2 Хокстон угодил в тюрьму, но спустя 2 года был освобожден командой. В тюрьме у Хокстона появились подозрения, что его подставили. Изначально он винил в этом Мэтт, в камеру к которому он попал, за что стал регулярно его избивать "ломая тому каждую неделю новую кость". После своего освобождения Хокстон сказал, что больше не держит на Мэтта зла, поскольку узнал о его непричастности к своему аресту. Более того — Хокстон даже предлагал освободить ещё и Мэтта. С целью подтвердить свои подозрения, Хокстон сразу после своего спасения направляет команду в офис FBI, где ищет информацию о "сдавшей его крысе". Благодаря полученной из серверов FBI информации, команда получает выход на предателя — Гектора, которого затем и убивают в ходе ограбления Месть Хокстона. Заимел на лице большой ожог, чьё происхождение неизвестно. Возможно, результат пыток. Его маска из PAYDAY: The Heist стала маской Хьюстона, а в тюрьме он сделал другую, похожую на свою старую маску. Помочь ему бежать из тюрьмы можно в ограблении Спасение Хокстона, после чего он становится играбельным персонажем. После роспуска банды PAYDAY Хокстон большую часть своего времени проводит на пляжах и вечеринках. Он также много раз в год посещал Лас-Вегас, купил Golden Grin Casino. В последнее время он играет в покер, только чтобы бесить противников, поскольку ему плевать, выигрывает он или проигрывает – на данный момент (секретная, хорошая концовка). Личное дело в файлах FBI Недавно Хокстон был заключён в тюрьму Хейзелтона, но был освобожден бандой PAYDAY, когда он был доставлен на слушание по рассмотрению возможности условно-досрочного освобождения. Мы уверены, что будет очень трудно снова посадить его. Снаряжение Вместе с персонажем в игру были добавлены: * Набор перков Аферист. * Огнестрельное оружие — дробовик Predator 12G. * Оружие ближнего боя — Заточка Новы. Цитаты Галерея Hoxton.jpg|Хокстон в PAYDAY: The Heist. HoxtonIG.png|Хокстон в PAYDAY 2. HXFTT.png|Хокстон в рекламном трейлере. DallasAndHoxtonByCDJO.png|Изображение из Twitter Overkill Software от автора CDJO day_oct_21_mask.png|Маска Хокстона в PAYDAY 2. day_oct_27.png|Промо-изображение на сайте Crimefest. petegold.jpg|Пит Голд, человек, озвучивший Хокстона в PAYDAY 2 и PAYDAY: The Heist. joshlenn.jpg|Джош Ленн, актёр, сыгравший Хокстона в PAYDAY 2. Sketch-old hoxton-large.jpg|Фоторобот Хокстона в FBI файлах. oAgJRObDI0E.jpg 20190512140838_1.jpg|Хокстон в убежище Маски PAYDAY: The Heist Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.jpg|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Locard Hoxton.png|Locard/Secret Hoxtonendofworld.png|End of the World Примечания * Пока сидел в тюрьме, ломал Мэтту одну кость в неделю,однако узнав,что предатель не он,Хокстон предложил банде освободить и его "в качестве компенсации за моральный ущерб". *Своё имя получил в честь города Хокстон, где он был в первый раз арестован. *Его озвучивал Пит Голд из Шеффилда, Великобритания. **Персонажу присвоили шеффилдский акцент, так как компания Overkill Software была уверена, что Пит Голд — единственный человек, который мог его озвучить. *Он иногда называет Вулфа"Вульфи" и "Вульфман", а Чейнса — "Чейнси". *Появляется в игре SpeedRunners в виде секретного персонажа. 'PAYDAY: The Heist' *Прототипом его внешности стал Ричард Блум, композитор и разработчик из Overkill Software. *Пит Голд — единственный актёр озвучки в PAYDAY: The Heist, который озвучивает только одного персонажа. *Во время разработки игры, его хотели назвать "Chips", "Haggis", "Knuckles" и "Hackney". *Маска "Secret" имеет сходство с Saints Row: The Third из-за того же цвета и символа, который использует банда Святых. Символ также известен как Геральдическая лилия. *В файлах игры обозначен как "american" (американец), что не соответствует его настоящей национальности. В PAYDAY 2 так обозначен Хьюстон, который является американцем. 'PAYDAY 2' *Сыгран актёром Джошем Ленном. **Модель с внешностью Ричарда Блума не смогли использовать в PAYDAY 2 в связи с проблемами с правами, поэтому разработчикам пришлось искать другого актёра на роль Хокстона. *Впервые о его заключении стало известно из A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, где в интро сообщалось о том, что Хокстон попал в тюрьму между событиями PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2, а также говорилось что он хочет связаться с Бэйном, чтобы тот помог ему с побегом. **Любопытно, что адвокат, во время попытки назвать Хокстона настоящим именем, успевает произнести "Бо", прежде чем Хокстон его прервал, что противоречит настоящему имени персонажа. Одного из разработчиков игры, к слову, зовут Бо Андерсоном. ***Возможно, что Джим Хоксворт — не настоящее имя, а один из псевдонимов. Либо разработчики просто передумали и дали ему в конце другое имя. *Его можно было заметить на Ice Bucket Challenge от Альмира Листо. **Видео было выпущено относительно задолго до первых трейлеров к спасению Хокстона. ***Первые аудио-файлы с озвучкой Хокстона появлялись в игре еще весной-летом 2014 года, поэтому можно сделать вывод, что над Хокстоном работали действительно долгое время. *Ненавидит Хьюстона, из-за того что тот временно использовал его имя и "отобрал" у него маску. Он часто оскорбляет и матерится в его сторону, когда зовёт. *Настоящее имя стало известно только из трейлера The Dentist. **В трейлере Спасения Даллас обращается к Хокстону по имени — "Джим!". *Гораздо более разговорчив, чем другие персонажи. В частности, когда он кричит на гражданских, то часто начинает произносить долгие реплики. **Единственный персонаж, который говорит фразы, не связанные с действиями в игре — например, обращается к другим персонажам, когда его спасают на грузовике. *Реплика "I just saw a spider so big, I think it was on Pacific Rim" ссылается на фильм "Тихоокеанский Рубеж". *При использовании навыка "Вдохновение" крича на напарника может выкрикнуть фразу "Run Forest, run!", что является отсылкой к фильму "Форест Гамп". *Является одним из четырех персонажей команды грабителей в PAYDAY: Crime War. Видео center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px en:Hoxton Категория:Персонажи PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Персонажи PAYDAY 2 Категория:Old Hoxton Character Pack Категория:Персонажи PAYDAY: Crime War